The Black Canary & Laurel Lance
by R.M.Starlight
Summary: After finding out about Laurel, Sara is devastated, she wants to go back and save her. Rip says the Black Canary’s death is fundamental to the timeline, Gideon agrees but she reveals that so is the life of Laurel Lance. It seems paradoxical and impossible. But is there really something such as impossible when it comes to the Legends? Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside my OCs
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"As Sara paunched Rip, the room fell silent. The other members of the team were shocked. All except Leonard. Captain Cold was just standing there with his arms crossed, watching his girlfriend as she confronted their captain. He'd seen this coming from the very moment he watched her crying in her father's arms./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You emknew/em. You drooped us off five months later because you knew!" The blond roared as she pushed him back against the wall./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Knew what?" Sara completely ignored Jax's question, all her attention focused on the captain, her tone getting even more threatening as she went on "You knew that Laurel was gonna die, and now you're gonna take me back and I'm gonna save my sister."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I'm afraid…" Rip stated only managing to infuriate Sara more. "You emshould/em be afraid!" She hissed, her words sharper than the knife she'd been pointing at the man's throat, the blade now getting closer and closer with every word she spoke./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I can't allow you…" After hearing that, the former assassin slammed her left hand against the wall, right beside Rip's head, the threat in her voice turning into pure rage./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I don't care about the timeline. You're taking me back. emNow/em!" She roared./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Sara I'm sure there is a valid reason…" Raymond started in a cautious tone, obviously trying to calm her down but - to Leonard at least - it was as clear as the sun that the White Canary wasn't going to take any shit. Not from their captain. And most certainly not from him./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Stay out of this!" She barked back at the scientist./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Captain Cold moved away from the wall he was leaning against when he saw the former time master pulling something out of his pocket as Sara was distracted looking back at Ray. Before he could stop it, there was a flash of white light and his girlfriend began to fall and the floor, the knife she had been holding, slipping out of her hand and on the floor. He launched himself forward managing to catch her just in time. He heard the youngest member of the team shouting something at Rip without understanding a single word, his mind unable to focus on something other than the beautiful woman lying unconscious in his arms./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""What the hell did you do to her Hunter!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Miss Lance will be fine, the effects should be gone within the next four or five hours."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The reforming criminal looked over his shoulder at Mick, he didn't say anything but the other man seemed to understand nonetheless. He stepped forward, picked Sara up and gave his partner a significant look before silently leaving the bridge with a still completely unconscious Sara Lance hanging over his shoulder. As they were out of sight, the crook sat up from the floor and turned to their, so-called, captain. "give me one good reason to not freeze your hands off for daring to that to her" he barked at the former time master./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I had no choice, she wouldn't listen to any of my reasons."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Oh, so you got emreasons/em for not telling her that her sister, one of the most important people in her life, was going to die? And which exactly are these reasons? Please, enlighten me, emcaptain/em."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""The timeline stands clearly that the Black Canary's death it's fundamental, it's what gives the Green Arrow and his team the motivation to defeat Demian Darhk. Trying to change it could be catastrophic. In more ways than one."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Be more specific" Leonard growled and he saw the other men in the room tense out of the corner of his eye, even Mick, who was now back on the bridge and had a beer in his hand./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""If Sara tries to get between her sister and Demian Darhk, Star City will lose not one but both its canaries." He admitted with a sigh/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Are you sure about this? That there is no way we can save Laurel without Sara dying as well and Darhk still being defeated?" Raymond inquired./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Yes doctor Palmer, I checked the timeline data with Gideon before recruiting you. But Gideon can reconfir-"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I'm afraid I can do no such thing, captain" avowed the A.I./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""What do you mean?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""According to the data currently at my disposal, despite the Black Canary being dead, miss Laurel Lance is destined not only to maintain a presence in the timeline, at least, until the year 2060 but to also have a great, fundamental impact on it. Therefore, captain, I can affirm that there undoubtedly is a way to save miss Lance's sister."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Are you sure Gideon?" At that Leonard snorted loudly./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Really Hunter? You questioning Gideon's words now?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""It's not that, it's just… I thought…"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Now that I think about it captain, weren't you the one to tell us that the timeline is always in flux? Shouldn't that be even truer now that we destroyed the Oculus?" Questioned Stein./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You're right. The timeline is always changing, especially when it comes to the future and I suppose we should all just be grateful that it changed in such a positive way… This time at least" The former time master concluded./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"They all knew what he was referring to with that last part. It was the reason they had all been recruited in the first place, but they all seemed to agree on the fact that it was better to let it drop./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Okay then, let's find a way to save Laurel." Exclaimed Raymond./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Yeah, and since we're at it we should think about how to save Rip as well. Sara won't be too pleased when she wakes up." Jax said./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""kid's right, Blondie's gonna be pissed." Mick agreed./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Let's hope she'll be too happy to have her sister back to try and kill me again" Rip sighed./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""She might if you all just stop fooling around and we actually start making a plan."Retorted Leonard leaning against the control panel "Gideon?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Yes, Mr. Snart?" "Could you monitor Sara and tell me when she wakes up?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Of course Mr. Snart"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Thanks. And now would you please tell every detail regarding Laurel Lance's death?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"After hours of planning, they had everything figured out and the team was ready to go save Laurel. Almost ready. They still had to tell Sara./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Mr. Snart? I'm glad to inform you Miss Lance has just wake up in her room."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Thanks, Gideon, is she okay?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""As far as her vitals are concerned, Miss. Lance is perfectly fine, but the same can't be said about her emotional state." Gideon informed him. Before Leonard could say anything the youngest member of the team spoke up./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Go talk to her, calm her down and take your time at explaining her everything. We'll be here when you're done."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Thanks, kid." And with that the - reforming - crook left the bridge, smiling fondly as he heard tell the professor about how he'd come to see the blonde woman as an older sister./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"When he finally reached and entered his girlfriend's room, he saw her sitting on the bed looking at a picture with tears in her eyes. Captain Cold's heart - the one he had stopped pretending he didn't have the moment he fell for none other than the White Canary - ached at the sight of those amazing blue eyes, now all puffy and red from crying. He silently walked towards the other side of the room and sat down next to her./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Sara…" Leonard began but the blonde interrupted him, putting her head on his shoulder, the picture frame now pressed against her chest./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You know, ever since you were brought back to us, I've been thinking more and more about the future and, while I was out, I dreamed about it too. I dreamed about you meeting Laurel, about you two getting along despite her initial skepticism. About the two of us sitting together with her teasing me about a certain 'walk down the aisle', saying how stunning she'd look as maid of honor." She croaked "I guess it will forever be nothing more than a fantasy." Her voice seemed to break more and more with every word. He couldn't bear it./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Maybe not," he said and she looked up at him with questioning eyes./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Gideon told us that, despite the Black Canary being considered death, your sister is destined to maintain a presence in the timeline for, at least, fifty more years and have a great impact on it, as well. So, while you were out, we came up with a plan to save your sister without compromise Darhk's defeat."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""What? There is a way to save my sister and you are telling me just now?" She shouted./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I began to tell you, but you, oh so rudely, interrupted me, and I, being the gentleman I am, I didn't call you out on it." He responded and Sara laughed./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"For the first time since she found out about Laurel's death, Sara Lance actually laughed. It was a rough laugh and still, Leonard couldn't help but think of it as one of the most beautiful sounds in the world./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Is that so?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"There was a hint of tease in her voice, but the look she gave him as she tilted her head up to kiss him, showed him she knew. She knew he hadn't stopped her before because he understood just how much she needed to take everything off her chest./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Thank You" she whispered on his lips before they both got up and headed out of the room./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"As the crook and the assassin were walking through the corridors of the Waverider, he began filling her in on every detail of the plan./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""So, let me get this straight." she started "We are going to take Laurel out of the hospital and in the med bay before she has the embolism that is supposed to kill her, so Gideon can take care of her. We are going to put a dummy identical to her in her place so that no one else finds out. And we also have to make sure that no one except the people close to us knows that Laurel is the Black Canary." Leonard nodded "Sounds simple" Sara remarked and the man smirked./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Trying to change our own fate isn't simple either," he said and he saw a smirk forming on the blonde face as well. "But we're going to do it anyways"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""rather is for better or for worse."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"When they reached the bridge they found the rest of the team reunited around the control panel, looking at some sort or remote "What's that?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Hearing her question the five men turned around./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Sara! it's great to have you back with us, girl. You okay?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Yes Jax, I'm fine and I'll be even better once I get my sister back. Now, what's that thing supposed to be?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Oh, it's totally cool. Show her Ray!" He answered and she saw Stein roll his eyes at the excitement in the young man's voice./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""This thing, as you call it, will allow us to create a fracture in spac-"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""In English Haircut!" The scientist let out a sighed but started explaining again./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""This little device can create portals from one place to another, in this case, I programmed it to take you straight to the med bay of the Waverider. It's what will get Laurel out of her hospital room."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""And it works?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Yes, we already tested it. When you are in Laurel's room, you will just have to press this blue button and the portal will appear. You'll make Laurel walk through it and Mick will pass you the dummy to put in her place. But you'll have to hurry, the connection between places does not last long." He finished./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Wow I must have been out for quite a few hours if you had time to make this," she said glaring at Rip./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""About that-"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Don't. even. try. I have better things to do right now that wasting my time listening to your excuses. But I'll tell you one thing, Hunter. Do that ever again and I'll make sure you'll regret it for the rest of your life. emClear/em?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"When the former time master nodded, Sara turned her attention back to Ray./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Len was telling me you'll come along to the hospital?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Well, yeah. We'll tell them we find out while checking the timeline and then I'll stay outside as you go talk to Laurel."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Okay then, let's go." Seating in one of the jump-seats with the others following her example./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Gideon set the route for the time jump" Rip ordered as he adjusted himself into the captain's seat./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; caret-color: #444444; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Of course captain. I'm setting a route for Star City, the night of the Black Canary's death."/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""Remember, you'll have to talk to Oliver and make sure he doesn't reveals the Black Canary's identity because-"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""Cause if he does Laurel will never be able to come back to a normal life. I know, Ray. This is literally the span style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: italic; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"fourth/span time you're telling me this since we left the ship" Ray was about to apologized but he was interrupted by a familiar voice. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""Sara! Ray! You're back!"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""Hi Felicity, where is Laurel?"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""Right through that door, she's with Oliver. But how did you…"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""It's a long story. One that I'll leave Ray to tell you. I really want to see how my sister's doing." As the other blonde nodded she rushed to her sister's room, Ray's invention almost burning in the pocket of her jeans./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"As Sara entered, she found Laurel talking to Oliver, she didn't want to interrupt them, but it was necessary./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""Laurel?" She called and she saw her sister turning to her with a weak smile on her face./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""Sara, it's so good to see you."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""It is so good to see you too, but I don't have much time." She said as she went over to give her sister a hug "Ollie? Could you give us a few minutes?"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""Of course." Oliver nodded at them and exited the room. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"As soon as the door closed sh took out the device out of her pocket and turned to Laurel./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""Sara? What's that?"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""It's a long, complicated story and we don't have time for it. Right now I need you to get up and trust me"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""Sara, what's going on? Your scaring me."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Laurel was obviously starting to panic and Sara wished she could calm her down and explain everything but she couldn't, not if she wanted to see her sister ever again. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""Laurel, I will explain everything, I promise, but please come here and trust me. Please." Laurel didn't say anything more, she got up and came to stand beside her sister and saw her press a button just before a flash of blue light appeared right in front of was about to scream but Sara interrupted her./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""Please don't scream. You don't have to be scared. You'll go through it and you'll be somewhere else, it's completely safe. And the people on the other side, you can trust them. They're friends. They'll help you." The Black Canary didn't have time to react to the words she'd just heard as her sisters gently pushed her through the blue light and before Laurel knew it, not only wasn't she in her hospital room anymore, she had also started to breath heavily. She felt a pair of strong arms catching her as she started to fall, and she heard someone screaming in a low voice very close to her, then everything went black./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" span style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"_/span/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"span style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: italic; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""I hope everything worked out as planned"/span The White Canary thought as she put the dummy into place. At first she'd doubted it could fool anyone, but the thing was so realistic that Sara needed to repeat to herself over and over again it wasn't her sister, that she was safe. She finished and took care of the machines surrounding the bed, accuratly following Ray's instructions. However she didn't realized it had worked until she herd people rushing through the hall outside the room. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""Now it's showtime" she murmured to herself and did her best to bring back the hurt and the shock of the first time she had found out about Laurel as she turned to the nurse that was currently calling for her. "please help her, I…I don't know what happened, we were talking and then…then she just stopped breathing, please save my sister. I can't lose her!" She sobbed while the young nurse guided her out of the room. "We'll do everything we can, but we need you to wait outside." /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"And so she did, she joined the others, all waiting for an answer she already knew. And, as the doctor announced that the patient died - despite them doing anything they could to save her -, she cried alongside them too. But for a different reason. She cried at the hurt in John and Oliver's eyes, at Felicity and Thea's sobbing. She cried for every bit of suffer she was causing them. She wanted to tell them, to let them know that Laurel was fine, and that they were going to see her again. She was sure Ray did too, but they both knew they couldn't. Sara exchanged a look with her teammate, wiped away her tears and approached Oliver./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""Ollie? Me and Ray have leave again. We still have to defeat Savage and I know Laurel wouldn't want me to leave the mission and put the whole word at risk just to be at her funeral. But I need you to promise me something before I go." /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""What is it?"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""Promise me you won't let anyone, other than our friends and family, know about Laurel being the Black Canary."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""But why? She was a hero. Don't you think she deserves to be remembered as such?"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""Of course I do. But… Oliver, I was the last of us to talk to her, and now I'm asking you to do what she wanted. She told me how much she loved being the Black Canary, working alongside you guys. She told me she was proud of it, but she wanted The Black Canary to be a part of herself known only to her and the ones closest to her." /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""Fine. If that's what Laurel wanted, the least I can do is honor her last will. But what am I supposed to the rest?"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""Just…Make sure the doctor and her team won't say anything. Then, as the death of the Black Canary is announced, make sure they believe that Laurel was at Hyron Heights as A.D.A., that Demian Darhk wanted his revenge against her and the Black Canary tried to save her but failed and none of their bodies have been found."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""That's quite detailed. You seem to have thought a lot about this."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""I'm just trying to do what's best for Laurel." she said without thinking and she realized her mistake as soon as she saw the dazed look Oliver was giving her."I mean, what she thought it was best, I'm still adjusting to idea that she is not here anymore, you know."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Her answer hadn't fully convinced Oliver, she knew it, but she couldn't tell the truth. Not yet, there was too much at risk. Thankfully Ray had noticed something was off and came to her rescue./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""Sara! Rip just called. The rest of the team located Savage and we need to take off." He said, louder than necessary./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""Okay then, we better get going."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"They gave their goodbyes to Team Arrow and were about to leave Oliver called after them and both the Atom and the White Canary turned around. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""I still feel like I'm missing something, but I want you to know that, while you are out there defeating Savage, we'll be here making sure Darhk pays for what he did to Laurel."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Sara offered him a weak smile in response "I'm sure of it"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" span style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"_/span/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"When they got back on the ship Leonard was in the cargo bay waiting for them./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""Is she okay?" That question being the first thing that came out of her mouth. Leonard looked at her and smiled./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""You got out of there just in time, Gideon said she has a %98.7 of full recovery" he answered and she let out a sigh of relief as she hugged her boyfriend tightly./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" "Can I see her?" She muttered into his chest./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""Of course" and without another word he took her hand in his and guided her towards watching over her the med bay. There, standing beside her sister's bed, was no other than Mick Rory./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""Mick? What are you doing here?" The - reforming - arsonist turned his attention from the sleeping woman on the bed and looked at the blonde./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""The kid and the professor are helping the captain setting things up and Snart went to wait for you. I just thought someone should stay, in case Pretty Bird over here woke up." He answered with a shrug, as if it was nothing. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""Thank you." Was all she said before taking a seat beside Laurel's bed. "And Mick?" She called out as she saw him walking out "You were right by the way, that dummy-thing really was creepy." /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; min-height: 1px;"At first she wasn't sure he'd heard her as he didn't turn around and continued walking, but then she heard a loud snort from the hall and smiled. Even Leonard, who in the meantime had taken a seat beside her, left out a small chuckle. A little moment of lightness followed by complete silence, Sara didn't want to speak, she just wanted to stay there until Laurel woke up and she knew Leonard understood her. He interweaved their fingers together and she put her head on his shoulder as she listened to her sister's regular breathing./p 


	3. Chapter 3

Leonard wasn't sure how long he and Sara had been in the med bay when Laurel woke up. They were still seated by the bed but they now had two plates full of food in their laps, that Ray had brought for them. They were about to start eating when Gideon informed them the other woman was about to regain her conscience. Captain Cold took both his and his girlfriend's plate and placed them on the reclinable little table near-by. Then looked over at Sara who was now hugging a very confused Laurel Lance and her sister must have complained about something because the blonde pulled away.

"Sorry, I'm just really happy you're okay." She apologized and Leonard could have sworn the smile on her face was the cutest thing he had ever seen in his life. How could someone be so cute and so badass at the same time was beyond his understanding.

"Laurel? I'd like you to meet someone." His girlfriend gestured for him to come closer"Laurel, this is Leonard." She put a hand on his left arm "My boyfriend." Then she turned to him "Len, this is my sister Laurel."

"It's an honor and a pleasure to finally meet you, Laurel, you're sister's told me a lot about you." He said calmly, despite all the agitation he felt, and he held out his hand. The blonde looked over at Sara, who, by the way, she was now squeezing his arm, was just as nervous as him, then gave him a small, polite smile.

"Can't say the same thing I'm afraid, but it's very nice to meet you none the less." She shook his hand and the two cautiously stared at each other for a few moments. Then Sara cut in.

"Okay, now that you two know each other… Len? Would you go and bring some more food so we can all finally eat?"

"There is no need," He said turning to her "You two can have the one that Raymond brought us earlier." he nodded towards the table "It's not like we got the chance to eat any."

"What about you?"

"I'll go have dinner in the kitchen in the others."

"Are you sure? You know you don't have to-" she tried to argue but he interrupted her.

"Yes, yes I do. You need some time to catch up with your sister." he took both her hands in his and placed a soft kiss on her temple "Take your time, I'll be in our room when you're done." He whispered in her ear softly before turning back to the blonde woman sitting on the bed. "Despite the circumstances, it was nice meeting you Laurel." And with that, the former criminal left the med bay.

**_**

"Sara? Remember that long story you mentioned earlier?" Laurel said as she was starting eating "I'd like to hear it."

"Where should I start?" Her sister sighed.

"You could start with _where_ exactly are we." She suggested, "And then you can tell me _why_ I'm here, instead of being in my hospital room."

"Okay so… Remember that mission I was recruited for?"

"The one with the time travel?"

"Yes. Well, we are now on that same time ship I boarded five months ago"

"Wait, I'm on a time ship?

"Yes, In the med bay, to be more specific. As for why…" By how uncertain her voice was getting, Laurel could tell something was off.

"Sara, whatever it is, just tell me." And she did.

The blonde listened in silence as her younger sister told her everything about how they believed she was supposed to die and couldn't be rescued, about how they then found out there was a way to save her without destroying their timeline and, finally, about the plan they had to get off the ground in order to do so. One that involved letting everyone else in her life believing she was gone for good.

"That was… quite…elaborated" she commented as her sister finished "Who even came up with it?"

"It was a team effort, well…most of the team, I skipped all the planning because I was unconscious." Sara must have seen the confusion on her face cause she immediately continued "To make a long story short, our captain didn't want me to rescue you, I got angry, threatened him and he knocked me out with some future technology of his." She explained "Anyway, as I was saying, it was a team effort. Although I'm pretty sure most of it is Len's doing." She continued "Any other questions?"

"Actually, yes… Why does everyone need to think I'm dead?"

"It seems like the pain your passing is causing the team, the need to avenge your death is what'll make Darhk's death happen." She said before looking down. It took a few moments for Laurel to figure out her sister was crying. She carefully got up, put both their cleared plates back on the folding table near the bed and then sat in the chair beside Sara's pulling the blonde into her arms.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" She asked softly

"They're going to hate me, Laurel, I lied to them." She answered

"Who are you talking about?"

"Ollie… Thea…John and… and Felicity… God, probably even our parents… they're all gonna hate me."

"They would never hate you, Sara, none of them, they love you"

"You didn't see them…They were…they were all devastated and I…I stood there as they suffered while I…While I knew the truth." Her crying now turning into uncontrollable sobbing.

"Hey, look at me" she gently pulled away so she could look at her "You did what you had to do, to save me and to protect the timeline and if someone, _anyone_, dares to get mad at you for it, I promise you I'll go into full lawyer mood and knock some sense into them." She stated seriously and hearing Sara laugh was like getting a rock off her chest for the older blonde.

"Really?" Laurel nodded and she couldn't help but smile. It was like going back to when they were kids and she would find herself reassuring her baby sister that, if there were ever going to be monsters under her bed she would do anything to make them go away and protect her.

"You are the best older sister in the whole world," she said hugging her tightly.

"Oh, I already knew, thanks for saying it thought." The two Lance sisters laughed together for the first time in so long and suddenly Laurel could see just how much Sara had changed. Despite being obvious just how much she had cried that day, her eyes were brighter than she remembered them to be, she even looked somehow younger. Maybe for the first time since she had been brought back, Sara looked truly alive. And as she recalled everything that had happened since she woke up, the soft smile on Laurel's face turned into a grin.

"Laurel? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason, I was just thinking that, maybe, now we could change the subject and you could tell me how you ended up dating Leonard Snart"

"You recognized him?"

"I'm and A.D.A. and he is a criminal haunted in multiple cities and states, of course I recognized him."

"But why didn't you-"

"You're asking me why I didn't say anything?" She shot her sister a significant look "I saw how you two look at each other, Sara. And don't even _try_ to deny it."

"You're not gonna leave me alone until I tell. Am I right?" She sighed and Laurel's grin got wider.

"I feel like you already know the answer to that sis." Sara rolled her eyes but she was smiling and Laurel watched that smile grow wider as she recalled all her moments with Leonard. Her sister told her everything from the first time they went out for a drink together and started a bar brawl along with his best friend in the 70s, to that one mission in Russia when that man she had considered just a cold-hearted bastard had helped her find the humanity she thought she'd lost forever. It was at that point that Laurel Lance decided the man she met wasn't the same she knew based on his record, that she didn't care about his past as long as he made Sara so happy and as the story went on she became more and more sure of that.

"Wait, he told you he had been picturing a future for the two of you, together? And then he almost died?"

"Yes. I told him that if he wanted to steal a kiss from me he had better be one hell of a thief. Less than an hour later he was holding the damn fail-safe, and I was kissing him goodbye while he was there, ready to sacrifice himself for his partner, his team and the entire world."

"And for _you_." Laurel pointed out "That's quite a lot for someone who calls himself Captain Cold."

"Yeah, tell me about it." She retorted before continuing in a more serious tone playing with the ring on her finger "Those few hours when I thought he was gone… They were so hard Laurel. There had never been anything between us before beside banter and flirting, still, I couldn't help playing our last moments together, our first and last kiss, over and over again. And it hurt. I thought about his words regarding the future, and all the what-ifs that came along with them….I was so sure they were all going to haunt me forever. And then… Then we were contacted by another ship and the next thing I knew was that he was back, just as suddenly as he had been gone." She let out a small chuckle "He did take my challenge after that, and we both decided to take this second chance we were given."

"I'm happy for you, Sara." Laurel smiled fondly taking her sister's hand in hers "I really, really am. You may not agree, but you deserve this. After all you've been through you deserve to love with your whole heart and be loved just as much." Her sister blushed but she didn't even try to deny that she loved Leonard and she couldn't blame her, maybe in another context she would have said it was too early, but in this case, it wasn't. After they had almost lost each other she could see why they didn't want to take it slow and deny their feelings.

"One day I hope you'll find something like this, too"

"Sara I don't know I…I tried…I tried to get over him…I tried being with Tommy and we both know how that ended" she looked away " And Oliver…He was…"

"Yes, I heard you telling him that he was the love of your life, and I know you think you'll never find anyone else, but just because the last time you tried to move on didn't work doesn't mean it's impossible."Her sister interrupted her

"How do you know that?"

"I know because I used to think the same way you do now. After that mistake with Oliver and everything that's happened with Nyssa, I thought there was no one for me, I was sure I'd never find happiness or love with anyone. Then, this whole mission happened and I found both, in the most unexpected of places and with the most unexpected person. Sometimes what you think need isn't what you actually need and the truth is… You never know what life has in store for you." As Sara finished talking Laurel was at loss for words, to say the least.

"When did my little sister get so wise?" She asked in disbelief which caused the Lances to burst out in laughter.

**_**

"Oh, Quentin…. I never thought we'd be here again."

"Me neither. I figured we were punished enough first time around."

"We were. At least for a while. And then Sara came back to us."

"I don't think that's gonna happen this time."

"How can you say that? Our girls _always_ come back to us, Quentin." Dinah said, turning to face the man that she had once loved with all her heart, the father of her two amazing daughters, and that was when she realized they weren't alone.

"Excuse me miss, can we help you?" Quentin inquired as he acknowledged the presence of the young woman as well.

"No, I'm sorry I interrupted you. I was here during the ceremony, I wanted to come back here and say a little prayer, I didn't think there will still be someone here."

"Did you know Laurel?" asked Dinah.

"I admire…I admired her work, what she stood up for. You could say I saw her as a role model" The girl answered, her tone then getting more uncertain, as she went on "Can I tell you something?"

"What is it?" Quentin's tone was calm but cold.

"Don't give in to the pain, losing someone, especially someone as close as a daughter, can take away the best of people. Don't let that happen to you."

"Why are you telling us this? And why are you talking like you know us?" Quentin's tone was calm but cold, Dinah could tell he was starting to get suspicious towards the young girl. She, on the other hand, couldn't help but feel fond of her, there was something oddly familiar about those honey blonde hair, and those eyes…

"Are you sure we've never met before?" The older woman asked suddenly, the girl turned to her with a soft smile.

"No. you don't know me, not yet at least, I'm telling you this because there are people out there always ready to tell you that hope is useless and dangerous, that it makes you lose track of reality and it makes you weak but, in one of the darkest times of my life, I learned that Hope is the strongest weapon we as humans, have against the unknown. World and Time, they both work in mysterious ways. Neither of them belongs to us. They aren't for us to control but they are for us to have an impact on and the only way to do that, is to keep hoping we'll be able to do so." She answered.

"What do you mean by _'not yet'_." She heard Quentin ask beside her, there was a hint of shock in his voice as if he had realized something. She didn't have time to wonder what it might be, however, as the young girl spoke up again.

"I wish I could answer that question, I really do, but I can't. You'll both understand when it's time, just… Please keep what I said in mind and don't lose faith okay? _Please_." And with that, she began to leave.

"We won't" Dinah called after her and, much to her surprise Quentin did the same. The young girl didn't turn away and the two Lances turned their attention back to their daughter's grave.

"Why?" She asked, "You kept acting like you didn't trust her."

"I didn't, but then… What she said reminded me of something Sara told me the last time I saw her." The man answered, "What about you?"

Dinah wondered briefly about how this whole thing could have anything to do with their youngest daughter, but she decided to let it droop.

"I don't know how to explain it. I just…I trust her, I don't know why but I do." She answered with a sigh.

"I think we should probably go. It's been a long day." Quentin said taking her hand. They both glanced at their eldest daughter's grave and then started walking towards the exit of the graveyard silently. Dinah didn't bring up the mysterious girl again and neither did Quentin, but her words kept replaying in her mind.

**_**

As Sara entered her and Leonard's room she found her boyfriend waiting for her. She hadn't expected to still be awake, she had spent the last few hours since dinner talking to her sister and she had lost track of time.

"I thought you'd be sleeping by now." She said as she changed into something more comfortable and lied beside him.

"I told you I'll wait for you. Also… I discovered I can no longer sleep if you're not by my side. I don't know what I'll do when I'll have to move back with Mick" He whispered in that drawl she had come to love. She looked up at his tempted to comment on how he was going soft, but she didn't.

"Good thing you don't have to move out then." She said instead grinning.

"I don't?"

"I talked with Laurel and while she was okay with spending the first night in the med bay, she refused to share with me after I told her you'll have to move out first."

"You told her we share a room?"

"She would have figured it out, it's not like she doesn't know about us."

"But she doesn't know who I am, I doubt she'll be okay with it once she hears my family name."

"She already knows. Turns out she recognized you from the start and she is okay with it none the less. She assured me she doesn't care, as long as you make me happy." She smiled up at him "This also implies that if you ever hurt me she'll kill you." She added with a grin. A grin that turned into a fond smile as she saw the expression of pure panic on Leonard's face. She shifted her position on the bed and got up on her elbows to ve able to place a kiss on his cheek. "You have nothing to worry about babe, I know you would never hurt me." The man smirked before kissing her on the lips.

"Anyway…She decided to stay in Kendra's room until we find them and defeat Savage," she said as they parted

"So she's staying on the ship?" he said moving a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yes, she even said she wants to help us" she nodded.

"She almost _died_ and she wants to go back to crime-fighting already?" Leonard asked a little surprised.

"That's her. Dinah Laurel Lance, always trying to save the world." They both chuckled and Sara turned around once again to put her head on her boyfriend's chest "I was wondering…Has Gideon told you about that great impact she's going to have on the timeline? Could it be this? Helping us to defeat Savage?"

"I don't know, Gideon wasn't specific about it, and I doubt she can tell us," he answered putting an arm around her. 'I guess we'll just have to wait and see what the future holds." he then whispered softly into her ear and it was with those words in her head that Sara Lance fell asleep that night, mind filled with hopes and questions about the future ahead. That what future that was now, truly, an open road.

**_**

As she exited the Jump-ship, Mel found her cousin and captain waiting for her leaning against the wall opposite the jump-ship entrance, twirling a knife. As she saw her coming, the other blond put the weapon away.

"Lena listen... Before you say anything I know I shouldn't have but-" She tried to explain only to get interrupted by Selena's laughter.

"Melissa Dinah, do you _seriously_ think I'm mad at you because you went to talk with our grandparents?"

"Wait ... You're _not_ mad?"

"No, of course not. I'm just upset cause you didn't tell me."

"So no lecture on the consequences of interacting with people we know in the past?"

"Oh,_ come on_ Rory, do I look like Rip Hunter to you?" Lena asked rolling her eyes "Still, I can't believe you told G. and not me. Is she your partner in crime now?"

Mel did her best not to laugh at her cousin's fakely offended tone "No one could ever take your place Snart" she started and she gave the other blonde a smirk that she immediately reciprocated "You are the ice to my fire after all."


End file.
